Sonny After His Call from Will on Friday 11-9-2012
by winstons1984
Summary: Sonny's Point of View 9:30pm 11-9-2012 Setting: Common Grounds This one-shot short story begins after the end of the 11-9-2012 episode of Days of Our Lives.


Sonny's Point of View 9:30pm 11-9-2012

Setting: Common Grounds

This one-shot short story begins after the end of the 11-9-2012 episode of Days of Our Lives.

Sonny pressed end on his phone as "Will Horton" faded off the screen ending their phone call. Sonny felt his core inflate like a hot air balloon. He felt suddenly lighter like he might float right of the ground. Will had called him. It isn't over. He paused and smiled to himself letting that sink in. It isn't over. It isn't over. He put his phone back in his pocket and picked up his pace getting ready to close the shop.

As he was cleaning, he was starting to sort through things in his mind. He was very hurt that Will wouldn't talk to him and was ready to use him, and then for him to make it worse by interrogating him. He knew Will, and that Will would never intentionally behave that way. His father must have really upset him and undermined his confidence in himself and in their relationship. It really bothered Sonny that Will's dad would try to manipulate him like that. Based on his conversation with Lucas, it wasn't at all surprising. Sonny wished he could somehow protect Will from that, but he couldn't get in the way of their relationship. All he could do was support Will and try to get Will to confide in him.

He continued going through the motions of closing the shop. He had done it so many times it was easy to give it only a small amount of his mental attention. He remembered Will saying that he wasn't sure he would take his call. Sonny didn't realize what he had said in anger last night could have that much of an effect on Will, but of course Will has quite hurt himself by the time Sonny said it, thanks to Lucas. He had been angry and told him to leave because he needed time to think, but he had expected that Will would call or text him the next morning as he usually did by noon at the latest. When he hadn't heard from him at all into the evening he started to accept the fact that Will didn't want to work things out. Now it occurred to him that maybe Will was feeling exactly the same way, and he felt a pang of empathy. He was so relieved that Will called him. Especially because this was maybe the first sign that Will would take risks and be willing to fight for what they had. Of course, Sonny was already there before they even started dating. It felt good to know that was reciprocated, despite the pain Will caused last night. He could hear a shake in Will's voice when he first started speaking over the phone and he appreciated that it must have taken courage just to make the call. This was a big improvement from their first date when he was ready to cancel it completely just because his he heard Sonny's mom saying Will wasn't good enough for him. This was progress. Will was finally ready to put himself on the line for their relationship. This realization started to heal the wounds from last night.

Now, as he thought through the situation, he could see that what he said could have been interpreted with a lot more finality then he ever intended. He was sorry to have caused Will more pain after the pain his dad must have inflicted to put him in that state. However, Sonny was right that everything that transpired when Will walked through the door was a mistake. A mistake that could be repaired and replaced with a good memory.

Of course he already had a wonderful memory from earlier that day. Will had shared something from his childhood and it had strengthened Sonny's understanding. And then that sweet and spontaneous kiss after they were goofing around, and even more Will's reaction to it. He had immediately pulled Sonny close into a deeper but still innocent kiss. Sonny remembered the assured and desirous look Will gave him when he asked if Will was sure. Will had responded with one passion-packed word, "Very." That is how it should have been. There was no anger no accusations about the past just trust, passion and love at least on Sonny's side.

They would be meeting tomorrow, early, Sonny hoped. And that was good, because Sonny really missed Will today. More than he could have imagined. The one day apart shed light on the fact that every day together had brought them closer.

Sonny finished up the receipts and closing the cash register and then turned off the lights and locked the door.

When Sonny got home, he was exhausted and he wanted to be rested for the meeting tomorrow and what might follow if their meeting went well. So he made quick work of his bedtime routine. Once he was settled in his bed, with only the light from lamp on his side table, he pulled Will's black tank top out from under his pillow. He had felt so sad and unloved last night, that he couldn't resist the urge to remember some of the loving closeness he had shared with Will earlier in that day. He had left his shirt before his second visit so this helped him remember their first kisses of the day rather than the last angry kiss.

Now the feel of the shirt in his hand also gave him hope for the love he hoped they would share and soon. A crazy idea was planting itself in his head and he humored himself by cultivating it. He could wear Will's shirt tomorrow to their meeting. Then if things got difficult he would go back to the warm and safe memories when Will was still wearing the shirt. This would give him the calm to be patient and hopeful. Would Will notice? Probably not. Sonny had 3 shirts like this himself of course they were actually nothing like this shirt. Even thought he knew it seemed crazy he resolved to wear the shirt tomorrow. He held it to his cheek and inhaled Will's fragrance and then he laid it on the pillow next to him and fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
